


Grand Frère France

by Meowsapow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A Happy Ending, A bientôt, Gen, Happy Ending, I'm so sorry, hey look, very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowsapow/pseuds/Meowsapow
Summary: Another boring day for France.





	Grand Frère France

   Francis reached out for the warmth on the other side of the bed. He grasped nothing. Crusty-eyed, he rolled his way out of bed and slinked through the bedroom. It wasn't  unusual for him to be up this early, but today he felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. Dragging through his morning routine, he prepped himself in the mirror. Another day, another chance. 

 

    The kitchen was stuffy, and he opened a few windows before he left. It was a simple list of things he needed: eggs, bread, milk, wine. Generic items. He had gone through this routine a million times, yet today felt special. With a bounce in his step, he made his way through the streets of Paris. Ah, what a way to live, in the city of love!

 

    The street he lived on was out of the way. Only locals travelled through there, and the isolation made it seem like magic. But on the main streets, the city was packed with tourists. The wide parisian boulevards were swarmed with people of all shapes and sizes, and Francis swelled with pride at the thought that they chose his city out of anywhere in the world. As he made his way to the shop, he saw many happy faces. Most people paid him no mind, but he saw a few shy, flirtatious looks thrown his way. He returned a wide smile as he passed by each one. They never did stop him for a chat, and sometimes he almost wished they did. But he had things to do today, so perhaps another time.

 

    At the shop, it was only a matter of following the movements. He had shopped here every day; this shop being the better of the dozens he had tried. He had memorized the layout of the store, and within 10 minutes he had accumulated a basket of items and brought it to the checkout. The lanky teenage girl smiled politely as she asked if he wanted a receipt, and he merely smiled and shook his head. He left the shop after a warm “Au revoir!”

 

    As he walked back, Francis took a moment to sit down by a park. The sunlight hit his skin and warmed his heart as he watched people pass him by. At the park in front of him, children scrambled over the structure. It was a perfect day.

 

    “Is this seat taken?” Francis looked up into the eyes of a middle aged woman, and smiled warmly. 

 

    “Not at all.”

 

   She sighed in relief as she flopped onto the seat next to him. “Thank god you speak English,” she confessed. “Because honestly, I don't speak a lick of french.”

 

    They sat peacefully for a few moments, before Francis was startled by the woman shouting at a young boy on the playground. She looked apologetically at Francis, but he stopped her. “Oh no no, it is fine. I know how the children can be.”

 

    She looked at him in surprise. “Really, do you have children?” Francis laughed.

 

    “Well, not exactly. I ‘have brothers and sisters I took care of. We may not be related, but I think of them all as children still!” They laughed, and she smiled again.

 

    “I'm sorry, I thought you might of had children at the park here. You seemed to have that parental air about you. Funny, isn't it?”

 

    “Well that is me,” Francis laughed. “Big brother France!”

    The woman's brow furrowed as he said this, and he looked inquisitively at her. “Is something wrong?” She shook her head and laughed.

 

    “Have you ever been to the Mont Saint-Michel?” She said slowly. He raised his brow slightly.

 

    “Yes,” he replied carefully. “It is quite beautiful, isn't it?” 

 

    “It really is,” she replied wistfully. “I really loved learning there. The guides were lovely, and knew so much.”

 

   Francis swelled with pride. “I'm glad you love the country,” he said. She smiled and gathered her things.

 

    “I have to head off now,” she said suddenly. Her face looked weathered with stress, but she looked at him with a new sort of energy. “I have to meet my husband with the kids. Our flight to America is tomorrow.” Francis nodded, but she continued, the information gushing out.

 

    “We have a dog we named Normandy, and we live in a big cottage style house near the city. He is the nicest dog you'll ever meet. My husband got it him for us after we were married in Rouen. It's been spectacular. Thank you.” She loomed embarrassed, and she did a slight bow before walking to the playground. Francis sat and stared as she walked away. He ran his fingers through his hair, deep in thought, when he noticed the paper left on the bench. He was about to call out to the woman before he noticed the writing on the back. 

 

    He picked up the paper and on the back was a beautiful picture of him standing in Mont Saint-Michel. Tears streamed down his face as he read on the back:

  
“ _Mon grand frère France_ ”

"Ah Joan," he smiled. "I'm glad you were happy this time."


End file.
